


Berhenti dan Lupakanlah

by SapphireNightSky



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireNightSky/pseuds/SapphireNightSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berhenti dan lupakanlah. Segala hal tentang kita berdua seharusnya sudah lama berakhir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berhenti dan Lupakanlah

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

***

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. Saling terdiam tanpa ada yang buka suara. Pria berambut pirang masih duduk menunduk, menyusun kalimat-kalimatagar terdengar pantas diucapkan kepada pria berambut raven di depannya.

Terlalu lama menunggu dalam keheningan, pria berambut raven sudah habis kesabaran.  
"Jika kau memanggilku kesini hanya untuk melihat tingkah idiotmu itu, aku pergi sekarang." ucapnya kesal sembari beranjak dari kursi untuk meninggalkan tempat itu karena pria di depannya telah membuang-buang waktunya.

Sang pria berambut pirang terlonjak kaget, "Tunggu, Sasuke!" teriaknya. Tangannya hendak meraih lengan Sasuke sebelum kemudian ia melebarkan mata tersadarkan oleh kenyataan, yang digenggamnya hanyalah lengan baju kosong. Tanpa ada kumpulan daging dan tulang yang disebut lengan.

Sasuke terdiam, melirik ke arah Naruto yang mencegahnya pergi.  
"Apa? Katakan atau aku tidak akan pernah memenuhi panggilanmu lagi." tanyanya dengan nada datar yang terkesan terganggu.

"Aku minta maaf." ucap Naruto penuh penyesalan, menatap mata Sasuke dalam-dalam.

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke tahu, tapi tidak ada salahnya berbasa-basi dengan seorang idiot yang telah memenuhi masa lalunya.

"Tanganmu..." Naruto menatap lengan baju Sasuke yang ia genggam.

Sasuke mendesah lelah, dilepaskannya genggaman tangan Naruto dari bajunya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, ini bukan salahmu." Sasuke memberi pernyataan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dengan lemah. "Tidak, kau tidak mengerti. Karena aku, tanganmu―"

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak cengeng! Kau seorang Hokage sekarang." Sasuke memutus kata-kata Naruto dan menimpalinya dengan kalimat fakta.

"Tapi itu semua salahku. Jika bukan karena aku, lenganmu sekarang pasti masih―" sebelum Naruto sempat berkata lagi, Sasuke dengan cepat menaruh satu jarinya menekan bibir itu agar ia diam. Meraba pipi sang Hokage sebelum meraih dagunya dan lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka secara singkat.

Naruto diam seribu bahasa, tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu. Bukan hanya aku saja yang terluka saat itu. Kau juga terluka, Naruto."

Jeda sejenak saat Naruto masih memandangnya, Sasuke kembali meneruskan.

"Aku masih bisa melakukan apapun dengan lenganku yang satunya." ucap Sasuke penuh determinasi. Selama ia ingin melakukan apapun, maka itulah yang akan terjadi. Walau ia hanya punya satu lengan untuk segala hal.

"Tetap saja. Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Maafkan aku." Naruto terus bergumam menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas dengan kesal. Pria satu ini sejak belasan tahun lalu keidiotannya tidak pernah berkurang.

"Lupakan masa lalu, Naruto!" titahnya pada pria pirang yang terus memohon maaf padanya.

"Itu sudah lama sekali, kau tidak perlu terus memikirkannya. Aku baik-baik saja seperti ini."

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya―"

"Berhentilah memikirkanku, idiot!" Sasuke mendesis. "Kau sudah punya keluarga sendiri, Naruto. Begitu pula aku."

"Lupakanlah masa lalu! Buang semua perasaanmu yang masih tersisa tentangku!"

Telak.

Kata-kata Sasuke tidak ada yang bisa ia bantah. Perasaan itu tetap ada di dalam hatinya walau belasan tahun telah berlalu, walau ia telah bersama pendamping hidupnya sendiri. Walau kata cintanya telah ia nodai dengan kehadiran buah cintanya dengan orang lain.

"Move on, Naruto. Bahagiakanlah keluargamu... Karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk keluargaku."

Naruto masih duduk terdiam dan Sasuke melangkah pergi.

-END-


End file.
